Path Less Traveled
by sammiepie00
Summary: Kaitlyn and her best friend are forced into something that neither really know much about. The assassins however, seemed to believe that they have been chosen by someone or something. OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Kaitlyn! Hello? Hey over here!" Ah, headphones, the best thing to ever be invented. They are the reason why I am not looking at my mother rightnow and instead focusing on the game. I didn't have time to speak with her when my lead was slipping away from me! The funny thing is, no musicis even playing. Oh, my acting skills are just so _good_.

"That's it-!" Before I could stop her she was pulling them out of my head with asharp pull. I never thought that actually hurt but_ damn!  
_  
"What the hell! Can't you see I am busy right now," I snapped at her as she looked down at me. I was in a bundle of blankets and pillows on the ground in our office. It wasn't like I needed the blankets, we lived in southern California, but I was so comfortable. I have found the more I add to the mountain of blankets the more likely my mom will let me sleep in here and game all night. _That would be sooo nice,_ I thought.

"It's late, you need to get some sleep," she said as she made he way to the TV and turned off the Xbox. I was in the middle of a great deathmatch round with my best friend. AND I was winning! What the hell?!

"What do you think you doing! Are you crazy?!" I almost shouted at her. My brown stared falling out of the bun it was in as I stood, making it a little more dramatic than I had planned.

"I said you need to go to sleep," she stated firmly. I gave her the whatever-I-don't-have-the energy-to-argue look and stumbled back to my room. God, sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass.

I hadn't exactly been all that, how should I put this, _nice_ to her lately. Actually I had been a real bitch to her. Ever since I was sentenced to go live with my dad for the summer, away from my best friend Becca, and all that I know and love. It was going to be torture. I was really into my electronic devices and my dad lived out in the middle of no where, in a forest. So no more electronics that I loved. Like my Ipodfor example. I was, quiet literally, always plugged in and listening to music. It was my life line, I would die without it. Just like my Xbox andmy Xbox Live account. I had close to failing grades because of the gaming system to prove it.

But my electronics aren't the only reason why I dreaded this little trip to my dad's. It's because when my parents split up, I said some very vulgar things to him. And I am not proud of it but he deserved it. He cheated on my mom with some skank! I have some choice words for her too...

So now I get to feel the wrath of both him and her for an entire summer. Just great, really, really great. I had plan though, an awful plan, but one none the less. The plan is to pack up as much of my clothing that I could into a bag and all of the most important stuff and jump out of my window and haul ass to Becca's house and hide out there. It sounded like I was five again but I was actually really excited. Her mom and I were really close and she hated the idea of my absence all summer so both Becca and I believe she would be fine with my hiding there. _Got to love Jackie!_ I thought with a grin.

In the dark my room looked pretty scary. It's probably bigger than most teenagers bedrooms because it is actually supposed to be the master suite. It has the bathroom and everything. My mother gave it to me when we moved in because she left guilty about the divorce and thought that it would make me love her more. It did for about two months and then everything went back to normal. The walls are painted a pretty Tiffany blue, with with white trim and baseboards. My bed is a queen bed and hasfor white post coming out on the corners and the it looks old because the paint is chipped and scuffed. It was like that to look like it came from a antic shop. My vanity and dresser also like like that. My room looks like it could be on a PB Teen magazine's cover. But in the dark itlooks like a bad horror movie.

Quickly I gathered what I would need. All my softball t-shirts, all my jeans, and my black Vans. Also my sweats, some of my pencil skirts, three blouses and all my tank tops. If you are a girl who is into fashion then you will know that all that can fit into one bag. The pencil skirts and blouses are all paper thin so they take up very little room. The only thing that really takes up a lot of room is my jeans. Then next my bras and undies (if you really want to know they are thongs but that's not your business now is it?) and my hair brush. After all that my bag was stuffed but done so with skill so it all fit well. But before I left, I slid on the outfit I had set aside for the journey. My schools sweat pants and a tank top. Every easy to run in. Then slipping on my white Vans, I took a long look at my room._ I am gonna miss this place_.

Once done with my last look, I silently walked over to the window and looked out. The moon was full and shone down on my face. Hopefully my mom didn't look out her window and see me leaving. That would ruin everything. But pushing these worries away I proceeded to open the window and climb out. I suddenly felt so _alive_. I was really running away from home. Everyone goes threw that phase where they want to run away but never really do. But now I was really doing this. Taking a deep breath I slid from the window and dropped silently down on the ground. I had practiced that jump a million and one times just so I could do it silently. Smiling to myself, I took off down the dark street, bag hitting my back with ever step.

~_~_~_~

A good half an hour has passed and I still hadn't made it to her house. I didn't realize she lived this far away. But I was close because here is her street. Smiling again I take off, not wanting to linger too long. Her house got closer and closer and soon I could see someone standing on her lawn. But when the persons hair became visible I could tell it was Becca. Her blonde hair is just so_ perfect_! The glossy ringlets even glistened in the dark. I start to slow down and soon we are face to face.

"Thank god you made it! I was starting to think you weren't gonna go threw with this," She said with a wide smile.

"Of course I came!" I giggled and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and ushered me inside. Her house was just so cozy and warm all the time and always smelled like cookies for some reason.

"Mom, Kaitlyn's here!" She shouted out and we heard some shuffling and then her mom pops her head out of the study down the hall.

"Oh, good, I was wondering when she would get here," her mom smiled and returned back to whatever she was doing.

"She knows, so no need to find a excuse," Becca said, and started up the stairs, "Hey do you wanna play Assassins Creed? I haven't played in forever and really miss my favorite game." Just that sentence made me so happy. We loved that game. One of the best games ever made really. The story line was so interesting but the only problem was it could get repetitive sometimes. Killing nine men basically the same way could get old.

"Is that even a question?" I asked sarcastically and hurriedly followed her. This is why I love this girl. She is almost a carbon copy of me except with better hair and she was blonde. Some people said we could be sisters but we tell them we already are. Oh, I know cheesy, but its true! We both are very into video games and everything that has to do with them. We were such nerds. Except no one would know we are such nerds because we dress and look like the type of girls that are to into our image to even think about video games. I guess you could say we are the pretty popular girls. Except I don't really think I am that pretty. Yes I am thin and fit but I just don't find myself attractive at all. I liked fashion and makeup and all that girly junk but I love to just put my hair up and throw on sweats and be lazy and be as unattractive as possible. My skin is so pale and my legs have all these scars from softball all over them. Same with my arms. Its just sad the amount of scars I have. But Becca is the total opposite, kinda. She also doesn't find herself attractive but she is that kind of perfect that you strive for. Her blonde hair was always perfect, her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle, and her smile was always beaming for some reason. My brown hair isn't that bad but never seemed to be as nice as hers and my hazel eyes were just, there. I have a nice smile though. That's what I love the most about myself.

Becca turned into a room and flicked the switch. Instantly the light came on and I could she had already had blankets in here and pillows. "You know me so well," I said as I flopped down on the pillows.

"I thought you would like that. Also-" She turns around and goes over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and turns on her Ipod. My favorite song starts to play, _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift. "-thought you would like this." She smiled and went back over to the TV and turns it on as well. I get up from my spot on the pillows and blankets and turned up the volume on the player. "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in..._" I sang with Taylor. Oh how I love this song! I know all the words and its a good thing I am a good singer because when I am really bored I will sing it. Or almost any song really. I know the lyrics to way to many songs. It's one of my special talents.

"Come on you stupid little..." I look over to see Becca trying to turn on the Xbox by pressing to circle start button. But it wasn't even reacting. "This thing better not be broken.." she mumbled under her breath.

"What the-!" Is all she and I could say as the thing did turn on but the screen was a blinding white. Great, just great, the poor thing is broken. I couldn't take the blinding white anymore so I covered my eyes and closed them. A few moments passed and the silence is broken by a strange noise. _Is that a a goat...?_ I wondered as I opened my eyes. _Oh my god it is!_ There in front of me was a goat. I was definitely not in Becca's house. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. And how did I get here? And it was _hot! _Holy crap I felt like I was being baked in an oven! Looking around I saw people but they were dressed funny. Like covered up and in dark, depressing colors. And who I assumed were the women, were covering almost all of their skin, except for there eyes. No one seemed to notice me and that was good thing. I knew where I was now and it was safe to be under dressed. As in, wearing a showy tank top and sweat pants. And where was Becca? She was just with me and now she was gone! Then something it me. There are no roads or concrete, just this dirt looking stuff. No telephone wires or poles, no satellite dishes. _What year is it_? Wide eyed I searched for someone who could help me. This was way to weird to handle! It must be a very realistic dream. Standing up hurt but i chad to get someone to help me. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ I was starting to become panicked. I really wanted to cry right now but I had to hold it in. I had to find Becca.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone! Just a quicky chapter so that the story actually develops! Also I would greatly appreciate it if you could review this and help me get better. :) Enjoi_**

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking around the small alley, I saw nothing. Just old boxes and crates, no Becca. I as close to calling my friends name when I notice someone watching me. Scared that it was someone out on the street and turned around and dashed done the alley and out of view. But the feeling didn't cease. Was it Becca? Hopefulness filled my heart and I once again I looked around. Still nothing. Racking my brain for what might have happened, I see some white smudge dash across a roof in front of me. Where have I seen something like that before? Now all I was doing was getting a headache. _I need to find Becca, like now. _Deciding she isn't in this alley, I turn around once again but this time I almost walk right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Excuse me," I say quietly, keeping my eyes on the ground. I know it isn't proper for a woman to look a man in eye, unless he is her husband or family. But I am still under dresses in this Holister tank top. But instead of letting me threw, the man doesn't move but instead grabs my forearm, and pushes me to face him. Getting kind of pissed off now, I defiantly look up at his eyes. But what was there shocked me. It was him! Altiar, the protagonist in the first Assassins Creed game! _I am so dead, _I thought in awe. He is just how he looks in the game but more attractive, if that is possible. His golden eyes were like the desert itself, and by his glare I can tell he isn't very happy.

"Who are _you_?" He spat. Umm, ok, well that isn't expected. I thought he was just going to stab me and be done with it.

"Whats it to you?" I asked, returning his glare. He needs to get out of my way, I have to find Becca. I have no time to be chatting with an assassin!  
His grip tights, almost giving me a bruise.

"Speak with some respect, woman, now answer me!" He shoots back. Well now we know what time in the came we are in. He is still an asshole. Great, just fabulous.

"Fine, jeez calm your man tits, bro. My name is Kaitlyn," I say but instantly regret. He is really going to kill me. He eyed me suspiciously, and looked around.

"What are doing here dressed like that? Do you know what will happen? " Why did he care so much? He could have just walked way from all this, not said anything. Why did he care? But before I could ask, I was being pulled into what looked like a house.

"Um, but don't you think it is kinda rude to just walk into someones house?" I ask angrily. He really is still a asshole.

"No one is home," and he left it at that. No real explanation, just that no one is home. He took me up stairs into what looked like a bed room. Now being usual dirty minded teenager that I am, I instantly think the worst, and blush furiously. He obviously noticed and rolled his eyes and started going threw the drawers of the dresser. Again, why did he care so freaking much about what I was wearing? But now that I had bother arms back, I folded my arms over my chest.

After sometime he stopped and shook his head. "The woman who lives her is too tall for you and they don't seem to have a daughter." He looked like he was in deep thought when I thought of something.

"Ok, so what? They man who lives her seems small by the looks of his clothes... I could wear those...?" I half asked half stated, hoping that is what he was doing here.

"A woman, in man's clothes? I don't think so." Altair said gruffly. With a huff, I push past him and grab a light blouse looking shirt and the smallest pair of pants, then look at him to get out of the room. Seeing as I wouldn't take no for an answer, he left. He man who lives her had to be 5'4 because his clothes fit me. they might be a bit baggy but better than nothing. Once I was done I called Altair back in.

"You are going to need a scarf for your head," He grumbled. But I knew he was going to say that a took out the scarf I found when I was dressing. It was a rough black cotton but did its propose. Nodding, Altair led me out of the house and down the street. Now would be a good time to ask him why was doing this and where we were going.

"Uh, hey so, why are you helping me?" I asked his back. But all I got was a quick glance over his shoulder. "Ok then, where are we going?" That received a look and an answer.

"I am going to go about my business and you are going to go about yours," is all I got. Did that mean he was going to leave me? Panic hit me again and my pace quickened, trying to keep up.

"W-what? Please don't leave me! I don't even know what city I am in! Please don't go!" My voice getting higher in pitch as my panic grew. He cant leave me now! I would die out here without him! This time he turned around and I almost ran into his chest again.

"Your in Damascus. Now I must take my leave-" Altair started to say.

"Altair, don't leave!" And that was my mistake. In one swift motion he had me pinned to the closet wall on the street.

"How do you know my name?!" Each word dripped venom, and I know that I was most likely going to die here. i struggled to speak because he was choking me. Altair's angry eyes seemed to shoot down to my hand, rather my wrist, that was desperately trying to free my neck from his hold. And then it hit me. He saw my tattoo. The one of the assassin symbol. The triangle with what looked like little spikes on the side and a crescent on the bottom. I had gotten it done the year my parents got devorced becasue I knew my mom wouldn't day no. Almost instantly he released me and stared at me.

"Who gave you that mark?" he asked. _The tattoo guy?_ I thought lamely.

"I don't know, I have had it since I was born," I lied, good thing I was a fantastic lair or who knows what would have happened.

"Come on. I must take you to the bureau."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**OKay, I hope you like it and I know this is crappy but thats what your here for, right?**_ _**Don't forget to leave a review! :))**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again! Wow people actually reviewed this! I legit thought no one would :P But because you peeps showed interest, I want to write more! Here ya go o3o_**

Warning: Strong language!

I do not own Assassins Creed, but I wish I did...

~~~~  
  
"Hold up, where?" Altair tugged me threw the throngs of people who were out doing their daily errands at the market. It would be a great place to people watch if I wasn't being dragged behind a totally deadly assassin, not to mention my best friend is missing in this big mess of people. The cries of merchants trying to sell their wares grew faint as we slowly made our way to the Assassin bureau. What would happen once we got there? Would they interrogate me on what I know? That thought stuck and soon I found myself panicking. I can't tell them anything. It would screw everything up or worse, they would think I am a witch and hang me or something. That would suck, a lot.

Soon enough, we reached a ladder inside a small alcove, off the street and away from prying eyes. The master assassin, no wait, _novice_ assassin, started to climb up and once he was up at the top I began me assent. Once I was on the roof, Altair jumped down into the roof entrance of the bureau. Of course I just had to be afraid of heights. The drop is a good 10ft. I looked down, just over the edge.

"Oh, hell no. No way am I just jumping down there!" I stated with a shake of my head, a definitive no. Backing away form the edge to prove my point.

"Either you come down on your own or I come up and _push _you in," Was the reply. _Well fuck,_ I thought. Looks like I am going down. But come on, there has to be a ladder! Or some other door? But I don't want to push it, so I took a deep breathe and tried not to think about it. Once more I looked down into the bureau. To my surprise, Altair was no where to be seen. Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the grate that closed of the bureau off from the rest of the world whilst closed. Taking deep breathes, I pushed myself over the edge and with a bang, I hit the stone floor. "Uhhhhgg," I breathed. Pushing myself up I noticed Altair watching from the door way into the main room. He looked unhappy, but it's not like I can see more than his mouth.

"If you keep making so much noise, you will bring the enemy to our door step!" He hissed and turned away and back into the main room where the Rafiq of Damascus probably sat, painting pots. Not knowing how far I could go into the room without being yelled at, I just snuck up to the doorway. But it seems I have missed the first part of there conversation.

"... I thought you would know by now! Bring not only a stranger, but a _girl_ to the bureau. Did Al Mualim's words not have any meaning to you?" The Rafiq raged at Altair. He seemed generally upset with me being here but didn't notice me at the door just yet. Or he did notice but didn't care.

"But sh-"

"Silence! I will hear no more excuses! Either you take her away, or I will."

"Will you listen? I would not have brought her here if it did not mean something to the Brotherhood," Altair bark at him. He now motioned for me to step up to the Rafiq's work desk. They both looked at me expectantly and at first I did not know why, but then it hit me, my tattoo!

"Oh!" I exclaimed and pulled up my sleeve and twister my wrist so that the Rafiq could see. He seemed confused at first than shock and awe.

"How...?" His hand hovered over my first, trying not to touch me, so as to not offend me. Of course I wouldn't care, but I wasn't from here or this time period so I went with it. "Whoever gave this to you wanted to make sure you were safe," He said still staring at my wrist. I lowered my arm and rolled down my sleeve.

"Yeah, I guess so," I lied, knowing the guy who gave it to me didn't care about me at all. It was kinda funny, really.

"I will send Al Mualim a note about this. Take her to Masaf and let the Master decide her fate. But first, what is your name, child? He asked looking at me again.

"My name is Kaitlyn, nice to meet you," I gave him a smile, hoping I wasn't crossing any lines I didn't know about. But he just smiled back and went back to his work.

"Well, Kaitlyn, we will leave tonight. Stay here while I get supplies and don't do anything you'll regret," Altair spat as he stalked out of the bureau. Obviously not liking that he had to escort me to Masaf. I know how he feels, I hate escort missions, too.

_**~~~~**_

Ew, It is so short! But I have homework to do! Maybe chapter 3 will be up tomorrow, we'll see. For now don't forget to review this, it helps motivate me to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**_T'sup everybody? I am back! Now before I get more hate mail and shtuff like that, I know my grammar is terrible and my historical facts are horrible and not true but this is an AU, so what I write doesn't HAVE to be correct. I am a 15 year old girl in high school. I do this for fun. Please keep that in mind while you read. I try my best but ya know. But anyway, back to the story!_**

**_Warning: Strong language _**

**_I do not own Assassins creed._**

The bureau was musty and smelled of sweat and earth. But it seemed to be much cooler in here than outside and so I plopped down in the nest of blankets and pillows under the opening in the roof and just sat there. I closed my eyes and leaded back and just sat there and listened. The city seemed so far away, like being in Disneyland; Anaheim became a distant place, even though it was all around. Sitting there seemed so surreal, like living in a detailed dream. I had read all about Assassins Creed and played all the games. But now all that knowledge was fading. I knew Altair's name but he had a friend. What was his name? And his boss, who's he again? Everything was fuzzy and distorted in my head. I can feel a head ache coming on by just trying to remember everything about it. But a shuffle of feet brought me out of my thoughts. Opening my eyes I can see that the Rafiq a come to the doorway and looks like he is about to say something, but thinks better of it.

"Excuse me? But can I ask you something?" I spoke up before he walked away. He looked back to me and nodded. "What will happen when we get to Masayf?" I asked in a small voice. I don't know why I am scared of this place but I am. Absent mindedly I start to fidget with the necklace I have on. I had totally forgotten I had it. My grandmother gave it to me before she died about three years ago. It is a small circle with a heart engraved in to it. I haven't taken off the solid gold necklace since her death.

" You will see Al Mualim and he will decide what will happen to you," He said and went back to his work. That explained almost nothing. I basically knew that already. With a shrug and a sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to rest a bit before we had to leave.

When Altair got back, he basically told me to get up and helped me to get up and out of the bureau. It was a short walk through Damascus, and when we were out of the cities walls he handed me a pair of reins to a beautiful black arabian stallion.

"He's beautiful! But how did you get a second horse... Never mind," I said quietly and quickly scrambled into the saddle. I used to ride horses when I was a kid but my parents couldn't afford lessons anymore so I had to stop. I love horses. They are my second favorite animal. My first being the wolf.

"Here, take this, it will keep you cool under the sun," Altair said while handing me a silky scarf, that I wrapped around my head. I always thought that Putting more clothing on would make you hotter, but the scarf did, in fact, keep me quite cool.

We arrived in Masayf in the middle of the night and so when we reached the grates, the guards were cautious and stopped us before we got in.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" One said as we approached. He had his right hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike if something were to happen.

"Safety and peace, brother, I am escorting someone to Al Mualim," Altair huffed. The guard nodded and backed away so we could enter. I got of my horse, who I have named Amin, and handed over his reins to the stable boy, who took him and started to shed off his tack. I briskly followed Altair up the path to the huge fortress that lay ahead. The only light was from the moon and stars. The closer we got, the more flags that bore the assassin symbol like the one on my wrist. They flags were blood red and fluttered in the slight breeze. As Altair led me into the training area I could see the fortress in its fullest. It was huge and its large windows glowed with candle light. Once inside, I could see rows and rows of books and scholars were pouring over books on tables and writing notes about it. The space was warm and welcoming because of the candles on the walls giving out light. _Why are they up so late? _I wondered. Altair started to climb up a flight of stairs that lead to a private study. There was a man sitting at a desk, who didn't look up when we approached, but he knew we were there.

"Ah, Altair, you are back. And with the girl. Good, now let me look at you, child," He motioned me forward and I stepped up in front of Altair. Al Mualim looked at me and seemed to be in deep thought. I just stood there and waited and started to shake nervously. I felt like my life was on the line. If he thought I was a threat then he would no don't want me dead. I could be a spy, sent here to Masayf to gather information. Hopefully he wouldn't think that, though.

"Hmm, do you mind if I see this mark of yours?" He asked suddenly, jerking me out of thought. I took a few more steps forward and showed him my wrist. He nodded and I lowered my arm and stepped back. More silence then, "What is your name, child?"

"Kaitlyn, sir," I said in a small voice. He was thinking again, the he stood and walked around the front of his desk. His white beard seemed illuminated in the moon light.

"A very strange name, yet beautiful. But I believe it best if I gave you a name that would raise less suspicion ," Al Mualim stated and paced the front of his desk.

"Change my name? But why?" I croaked out. I see no reason to change my name!

"It would be best if you kept a low profile here and a name that different will stick to one's mind. You must be discreet," He said firmly. "How do you feel about Asrar? It would suit you well," He decided and then addressed Altair, "Take her the garden, the women there will take care of her." With a nod, Altair led me down the stairs again and into the garden, which was just off the stairs. I could see some women sitting around but no one else seemed to be here. Altair motioned me to stay put and went to speak to the women. As he got near they turned to him and listened to his hushed words. They nodded and looked at me and smiled. They waved me over so I went up to them. Before Altair left I thanked him but all he did was grunt and walk away. Turning to the women again, I noticed they were walking deeper into the garden. I quickly jogged to keep up so I wouldn't get lost in this new place.

**_I am sorry this is so bad but I need to get the story going! No real action yet and its killing me! But I promise something will happen soon so stay with me! Reviews are very much wanted as well o3o_**

**_Also tell me what you think of the name change! I like but it matters if you do._**


End file.
